


Libido

by forgottenwriter



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Gay Sex, M/M, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwriter/pseuds/forgottenwriter
Summary: Within a lone house on a floating land within the areas of the Kou Empire, the mixed sounds of muffled moans, grunts, and furious thumps could be heard, echoing loudly beyond the shelter. A certain, ravenous raven-haired man and a frantic blue-haired teen could be found entangled with each other, battling each other while feeding their carnal desires.(Post manga, both are of age, shameless PWP)





	Libido

Another cool night embraced the world, with gentle winds kissing each leaves of the rich trees that freckled the abnormal landscapes and brushing over the waters that flowed so freely. The world truly seemed silent with people drunk in slumber, recharging for another brand new day of renovations, trading, and any other feats of hard work. It was, in a sense, peaceful. Something everyone fought so hard for. This type of night was one of the many glorious results from the aftermath of the ultimate battle. It was blissful, silent, and again, peaceful.

Except in a certain dwelling. Where it was nothing but quiet or peaceful. Within a lone house on a floating land within the areas of the Kou Empire, the mixed sounds of muffled moans, grunts, and furious thumps could be heard, echoing loudly beyond the shelter. A certain, ravenous raven-haired man and a frantic blue-haired teen could be found entangled with each other, battling each other while feeding their carnal desires. Holding Aladdin’s arms over his arms and pinning his wrists with one hand, Judal entered Aladdin, penetrating the young teen’s tight cavern. 

“You haven’t grown enough, have you chibi? Look how easily I can pin you like this,” Judal mocked only to be answered with incoherent words laced with desperate moans, as he slowly rubbed against Aladdin’s most pleasurable spot.

“Hm? You’re gonna have to be a little bit clearer than-“ Aladdin screamed in pleasure as the ecstatic older teen hit the perfect, sweet spot in a swift but rough thrust.  
“That.” Judal picked up a quick rhythm, thrusting deep into him each time, overwhelming Aladdin with waves of pure bliss.

“Hah..shut….haah.. ahh!....up,” Aladdin gasped as he felt his need to resist dissipate.

Each time he pulled out, he felt the desperate need to beg him to fill him up completely. Each time he thrusted, it took every possible strength he could muster to choke out his scream of sheer ecstasy, not wanting to stroke Judal’s already large ego. 

“Ah….cheeky little brat,” Judal teased as he let go of Aladdin’s hand to bring his face closer, excitedly going in for a kiss.   
Tongues clashed hungrily, eager for dominance. As always, Judal won over, slowly wooing in Aladdin to his pace, now dancing in a fiery, passionate kiss. Judal abruptly pulled back, looking deeply into his beautiful blue orbs, crystal bright tears forming. It gave him one of the greatest pleasures, to see the same eyes that sparkled with clarity and innocence become tainted with lust and desire. He wanted to ravish the blue-haired magi and destroy his bright, high and mighty image as the magi that descended from the Sacred Palace. He wanted to render this magi to nothing but a mess of wanton needs and raging carnal desire. 

“Ah…mmf….hngh…” Aladdin moaned as he bit lips, trying to muffle the sounds that he failed to contain.

“Oh chibi, that’s a big no-no. Don’t hold it in,” Judal cooed, brushing off the tear that streaked his face.

Judal leaned in closer to his ears, raising Aladdin’s butt off the bed and positioning them to an angle where Judal could violate Aladdin’s sweet spot over and over and over.  
“Don’t you fucking dare hold back…. Let it all out.....scream in pleasure…..beg for more…..” Judal whispered through gritted teeth, panting slightly as he furiously thrusted into him. Judal felt his petite partner tighten, an indication that he was getting closer to sweet, sweet release, and frankly so was he.  
Aladdin no longer held any form of resistance, giving into the sheer, overwhelming sensation. His screams echoed in the room, his moans resounding over and over, and his arms clinging on the broad back of the older man as if it was a feeble way to keep him in reality.

“Fuck!” Judal cursed, slowly reaching climax.

“I’m coming!” Aladdin cried out, feeling every inch of his body bracing himself for the hurricane of sexual release. 

“Agh!” 

Judal released his seeds into Aladdin, making sure every single drop filled his insides to the brim. Aladdin gasped as he felt the warm liquid radiating his entire body, limp and powerless from his own orgasm. He pulled out, leaving a trail of white liquid. Judal admired the beautiful sight his eyes could feast on. A messy sprawl of blue hair covered the bed, the moonlight giving it a slight holy glow. Aladdin’s face was flushed and his expression was mixed with contentment, anger, and a deep sense of embarrassment. His chest and stomach was littered with his own semen, glowing pure white from the moonlight. Aladdin moved his arm to his regions, attempting to hide but to no use. Aladdin was tired, spent from the exhilarating session. 

But Judal was different. He was indeed tired, but his libido did not die down. Once again excited from this erotic sight of his favorite blue-haired magi, he slowly stroked his erect member, eager to engage in another passionate session. As Aladdin regained his composure, he sat up, flinching at the sensation of liquid leaking from his entrance.   
Judal watched carefully, slowing breaking into a sadistic smile. The memories of the recent session flooded his mind, provoking his libido more and more. This could have also been the fault of a certain mischievous Kou prince who recently purchased a legendary strong aphrodisiac. But it didn’t matter. He wanted more and he was going to get more. 

“Judal-“Aladdin was interrupted by a powerful, sensational kiss. Tongues once again clashed but this time Aladdin was successful in breaking it off before he was brought into Judal’s flow. 

“Judal! What the he-!” Aladdin cried out as he was pushed back on the bed, his chest hitting the bed. Judal towered over the petite figure, the poor soul falling into the gaze of his beautiful, crazed ruby eyes that hungrily searched through him. He leaned in closer to his ear, Aladdin’s heart beating wildly each second.  
“ Sorry, but I’m not done yet,” Judal said as he traced Aladdin’s wet entrance.

“ Now get on all fours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing here. This is my second time writing smut? I haven't wrote in such a long time, it's horrendous. I wrote in FF.net long ago (forgottenkokoro) and I just wanted to try posting a brand new story on here. Sorry if it's bad, I wrote this while studying for a midterm on a scorching hot night and frankly, I'm a spontaneous person LOL. If you liked it, please leave reviews (or comments or whatever) Much love~


End file.
